Dong Xin/Relationships
This page is comprised of Dong Xin's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Relatives *Aneira Evans (daughter) Aneira Evans Dong Xin is the father of demon-human hybrid, Aneira Evans, whom he sired several years before his release by Daolon Wong. His exact relationship with Aneira is uncertain since he was completely absent for her entire life. The two have never even met. Dong Xin appeared to have little concern for his offspring as he did not once attempt to find or contact her during his brief period of freedom. Affiliations Demon Quartet Dong Xin is one of the Demon Quartet - four demons released by Daolon Wong. Though not an actual "group" since each of the demons act independently rather than a cohesive unit, Dong Xin is considered a member due to the fact they were released together. Demon Sorcerers Dong Xin is one of the many fabled Demon Sorcerers of the Demon Netherworld. He is known throughout the Netherworld for his cold demeanor, which earned him the nickname "The Winter Heart". Neutral Dong Xin does not possess allies and instead maintains a neutral relationship with other demons. Tai Ci While Dong Xin and Tai Ci have had no visible interaction, it is clear that Dong Xin greatly looked down on the crow demon, citing that unlike Tai Ci, he did not underestimate his opponents. Enemies Arran Kuang Dong Xin, along with the Demon Quartet, launched an attack on Arran Kuang, the half-light demon guardian of the 12 Signs in order to acquire the magical artifacts in his possession. The attack failed when Arran scattered the Signs, but Dong Xin was able to happen upon one of the Signs on his own. Hsian Ji One day, when a young Linos wandered into Dong Xin's territory, the Ice Demon Sorcerer began hunting the young demon out of sport. Hsian Ji arrived in time to save her son and warned Dong Xin to stay away from Linos. Since then, Dong Xin has harbored a grudge against Hsian Ji for interrupting his game. With her death, Dong Xin resumed his hunt for Linos and taunted the boy on how his mother would be unable to save him this time. Shadow Strikers The Shadow Strikers are the enemies of Dong Xin. While Dong Xin's focus was primarily on Linos, the group banded together to rescue the latter when Dong Xin kidnapped him. He disregarded them and largely viewed them simply as children and both unworthy of his attention and unable to match his power. Though he gained the upper hand in battle, he was caught off guard and defeated, banished back to the Netherworld. Additionally, injuries sustained during his fight with them have left him blind. Linos Dong Xin has a long history with Linos spanning back to when the latter was a child. One day, Linos had wandered away from his mother and accidentally wandered into Dong Xin's territory. Not one for interlopers, Dong Xin began to literally hunt and torment the young demon and though Hsian Ji arrived in time to rescue her son, the event left Linos traumatized. Even to this day, the mere mention of Dong Xin was enough to recall the memories and fear in Linos. When Dong Xin escaped from the Demon Netherworld, he set his sights on Linos with the intention of resuming their game that Hsian Ji had interrupted long ago. Despite the influence Dong Xin had on Linos, Linos was able to overcome his fear of Dong Xin and banish the Ice Demon Sorcerer back to the Netherworld. Category:A to Z Category:Character relationships (fan)